Addicted
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [ItaSaku][OneShot] 'She' was addicted to 'him'. But she feared that he did not 'love' her. [Songfic][Complete]


_**Addicted**_

She sat on her bed in the midst of the night. Her window was open, causing a soft breeze to meet her. It messed up the strands of her short, pink hair, but she did not care. Her beautiful green eyes were dimmed, as they looked downcast. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, a gesture of loneliness.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let  
You have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around_

She should have never fallen in love with him. _Him_. The person Sasuke-kun hated most. She had been so scared, so scared to love him. But it happened. She cursed him for touching her that smoothly, for kissing her so tenderly. A man who was so deadly could touch so softly. It was like he had poisoned her.

_It's like you're a leach  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you  
Have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna  
Quit you over time_

She longed for him, but she did not want to be with him. She hated him, but she loved him. He was in her mind every second. She felt like her life did not matter without him. Naruto, as kind as ever, had tried to help her through her problems, but he couldn't. Since he did not know what was wrong with her. She wanted to tell him she loved an S-class criminal, the murderer of the Uchiha-clan, a dangerous Akatsuki member. But she would commit suicide, just by telling her secret.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

He did _not_ love her at all. He just played with her, she knew that. But she did not care. She wanted to touch his silk feeling, black hair. She wanted to kiss his smooth skin. She wanted to taste his lips, which always tasted like tomatoes so much. Why could he not be with her? Because he played with her.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost  
That's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in  
My head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

He had said he would come to take her with him one day, but she did not believe him. He used her.

Her body shuddered from the cold temperature in her room. Though, she did not close the window. She did not want to close it. That cold breeze that kept coming back made her feel safe. As if he was her only true friend. It kept coming back, hugging her tightly, to leave again after. But, then again, was that not what he had done to her too? Had he not came, as always, to wrap his arms around her, to pull her really close? And when she had given him what he wanted of her, when she had given him her body, did he not leave then?

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

She stiffened when suddenly somebody jumped on the window-sill. She could not see who it was, since the light of the moon shone on his back. But she recognised him. The red clouds on his black cloak, his dark hair tied back, the clear bags under his red eyes, which were watching her, as the pinwheels slowly started to spin when her eyes met his.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_

"I hate you, Uchiha Itachi…" The words left her lips in a soft whisper before she looked into his hypnotising eyes and fell unconscious against the wall. He got off the window-sill silently and walked up to the kunoichi, his steps making no sounds. Another breeze came inside, causing his cloak to drift on the wind. His arms slipped around her shaking body and he lifted her up slowly.

"I love you too, Haruno Sakura."

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

* * *

_**Song: Kelly Clarkson – Addicted**_

_Please, I know it sucks. Don't be too hard on me. I just needed to write an ItaSaku on this song._

_Review, pretty please! I know you want to push that slightly purple/blue button on the bottom of the screen, with the word GO on it…_

_-xxx- NarutoXHinataPie_


End file.
